dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Class - Imperial Guard Operator
Technology in the 41st Millennia is an arcane science,dabbled in by a rare few, and truly understood by none.However, these great works of ancient science are what keep the Hammer of the Emperor rolling forward, crushing the foes of the Imperium. Those rare Guardsmen who feel comfortable around the machine spirits of these ancient devices are highly valued by their commanders. Although they do not possess the knowledge of the Enginseer and other members of the Adeptus Mechanicus, they are competent enough to rouse the machine spirits into action, and use them to great effect in battle. Whether these men are piloting a mighty Leman Russ into the heat of battle, operating a Vox to relay a commander’s orders, or performing litanies on jammed lasguns in the trenches, these men are indispensable to the Imperial war machine. In ONLY WAR, '''those Player Characters who work with the war machines of the Imperial Guard fall under the Operator Speciality. As with the other Guardsmen Specialities, Operator is not an official title, and these men are called by many different names across the Imperium—for example, the Lacustan 103rd affectionately refer to men in their armoured Squads as “tread-jocks.” Operators are an invaluable asset, and can quickly rise in the ranks if they survive the brutality of combat. Some eventually become Masters of Ordnance, calling in titanic orbital bombardments upon their enemy. Others are given charge of the various war-machines fielded, commanding Chimera transports, Leman Russ battle tanks, and sometimes even the mighty Baneblades. Whatever their function, it is sure that the Operator will bring the Emperor’s wrath down upon his foes. '''New Players: '''Rules on Aptitudes and spending experience to advance your character are provided on page 100 later in this chapter. To help you along, '''Table 3–3: Operator Recommended Advances 'offers some suggestions on which Advances to initially work towards as you start your tour of duty in the 41st Millennium. STARTING APTITUDES, TALENTS, AND MODIFIERS '''Characteristic Bonus: '+5 Agility. '''Starting Aptitudes: '''Agility, Ballistic Skill, Fellowship, Fieldcraft, Intelligence, Tech. '''Starting Skills: '''Common Lore (Tech) ''or ''Navigate (Surface), Operate (Surface), Tech-Use. '''Starting Talents: '''Technical Knock, Weapon Training (Las ''or ''Solid Projectile, Low-Tech). '''Specialist Equipment: '''Auspex/scanner, Common Craftsmanship mind impulse unit, combi–tool, data– slate, lascutter. '''Wounds: '''6+1d5 possess the knowledge of the Enginseer and other members of the Adeptus Mechanicus, they are competent enough to rouse the machine spirits into action, and use them to great effect in battle. Whether these men are piloting a mighty Leman Russ into the heat of battle, operating a Vox to relay a commander’s orders, or performing litanies on jammed lasguns in the trenches, these men are indispensable to the Imperial war machine. those Player Characters who work with the war machines of the Imperial Guard fall under the Operator Speciality. As with the other Guardsmen Specialities, Operator is not an official title, and these men are called by many different names across the Imperium—for example, the Lacustan 103rd affectionately refer to men in their armoured Squads as “tread-jocks.” Operators are an invaluable asset, and can quickly rise in the ranks if they survive the brutality of combat. Some eventually become Masters of Ordnance, calling in titanic orbital bombardments upon their enemy. Others are given charge of the various war-machines fielded, commanding Chimera transports, Leman Russ battle tanks, and sometimes even the mighty Baneblades. Whatever their function, it is sure that the Operator will bring the Emperor’s wrath down upon his foes. Rules on Aptitudes and spending experience to advance your character are provided on page 100 later in this chapter. To help you along, '''Table 3–3: Operator '''Recommended Advances '''offers some suggestions on which Advances to initially work towards as you start your tour of duty in the 41st Millennium. Category:Player Classes